


Mistletoe

by Hipporiot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Femslash Yuletide Day 3, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, under the mistletoe, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipporiot/pseuds/Hipporiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is only sure of one thing in her life, and that is her love for Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash Yuletide](http://www.femslashyuletide.tumblr.com), Theme: Day 3, Under The Mistletoe.
> 
> Posted on my tumblr [here](http://www.hipporiot.tumblr.com), tagged "femslash yuletide". 
> 
> Un-beta'd.

Morgana is only sure of one thing in her life, and that is her love for Gwen.

Whether rain clouds haunt Camelot, or snow blankets the beauty of the green earth, Gwen can still smile, and Morgana can't help but to do the same.

Laughter fills the courtyard, as the hems of their skirts grow heavy with damp, their boots falling deeper and deeper into the snow drifts, leaving prints behind them in the perfect sheets of frost. Snow stains cover their capes in imperfect circles, growing with every scooped up and thrown ball of nature's alchemy. Even after all these years of maturing, they still have their seasonal tradition of warring among the cold peace, but neither ever win.

Morgana ducks behind a white blanketed bush, scooping her gloved hand into the snow by her feet, clamping her hands around it tight as if she intends to turn snow to diamond. She packs more and more snow into her palm until she has a ball of white flakes larger than her fist. She jumps up from behind the bush, armed to hurl her carefully crafted ammunition into her best-friend's midriff, but instead is blinded by cold, Gwen is too good at this game.

As she falls back with snow in her eyes she hears Gwen's laugh turn into a gasp as she realizes where her snowball has hit. Before she can clear the snow from her eyes, Gwen has already leapt across the calve-deep snow to kneel by Morgana's side.

"Oh, Morgana! Are you alrig-" Gwen begins, but her words are cut-off by the gasp she emits when Morgana's unused snowball is shoved into her chest. Gwen gasps as the snow slides down her dress, soaking her bodice with melted ice. Morgana scrambles to her feet cackling, narrowly dodging Gwen's up-spray of snow intended for her and runs to the cover of an evergreen.

"You are evil, Morgana!" Gwen shouts as she scrambles to pursue her, a grin splitting her face. Morgana only laughs as she wipes the snow from her eyes and begins scooping and packing more snowballs, not waiting for Gwen to follow after her, because Gwen always does.

Morgana peaks her head around the side of the evergreen's bark, but dodges back in time to avoid more snow to her already reddening, numb cheeks. She laughs, taking pleasure in the scent of the evergreen filling her lungs as more snow splashes apart against the bark behind her back. "Truce! Truce! Guinevere!" She shouts through her laughter as she kneels to pack more snowballs.

The onslaught of snow stops abruptly. Morgana's brows knit together as she leans out from the shadow of the evergreen, eyes scanning for Gwen's red cape, but now she's being pushed to plummet backwards as Gwen tackles her to ground. Gwen lays atop of her, both breathless beneath the tree on a bed of snow.

Gwen laughs as she lifts her torso up onto her elbows over Morgana and knocks over the pile of snowballs by the base of the evergreen. "Truce?" mocks Gwen as she smiles down at Morgana, pushing her fingers through her dark waves, brushing away snow flakes falling slowly to melt on the clouds of steam rising from her red lips.

"Mistletoe" says Morgana, her gaze catching above Gwen's smiling face to the evergreen branches above where a mistletoe bush grows, crimson berries growing among deep green leaves collecting falling snow. Gwen looks back down to Morgana where their gaze meets and sticks.

Neither are sure of who moved in first, who's actions were more eager, but they're both sure that that the cold feels like nothing compared to the warmth of eachother. So they lay beneath the mistletoe until their skin grows numb and their lips are chapped and return to the castle hand-in-hand to sleep away the cold in the warmth of Morgana's bed, and for once in a long time, no nightmares visit either.


End file.
